1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device in which a toner image formed on an image carrier is transferred onto a transfer medium by an intermediate transfer body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various digital full-color laser printers (image forming devices) of so-called tandem type have conventionally been proposed. (See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3033502 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 62-178988.) Japanese Patent No. 3033502 discloses an image forming device in which an intermediate transfer body and a photosensitive body, which serves as an image carrier, are structured as separate units. In this image forming device, the intermediate transfer body and the photosensitive body can be replaced independently of one another. Therefore, the waste of the intermediate transfer body or the photosensitive body being replaced even though the life cycle thereof has not been completed can be eliminated.
However, Japanese Patent No. 3033502 does not disclose a structure for connecting an intermediate transfer body unit, which has the intermediate transfer body, and a photosensitive body unit, which has the photosensitive body, nor a structure for installing these in a device main body, or the like.
Moreover, JP-A Nos. 62-178988 and 4-93861 disclose preventing color offset by adjusting the phases of the gears of the intermediate transfer body and the photosensitive body. However, it is extremely difficult to adjust the phases of the gear of the intermediate transfer body and the gear of the photosensitive body which are structured as separate units.